The Kirby Movie
The Kirby Movie is a 2022 action adventure animated film based on the famous video game series of the same name. This marks the franchise's first theatrical film. It is a collaborative effort between Nintendo of America and Blue Sky Studios.It was directed by Steve Martino. The film features the voice talents of Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby, John DiMaggio as King Dedede, James Earl Jones as Meta Knight, Josh Gad as Bandanna Dee, and Clancy Brown as Galacta Knight. Synopsis After Kirby and his friends thwart King Dedede's evil plans once again, they accidentally unleash an ancient enemy from Meta Knight's past, forcing the heroes to ally with the tyrannical ruler to save Planet Popstar. Plot The movie starts with Kirby and Bandana Dee on the warp star fleeing from a flock of Birdon. Kirby turns around and inhales one, gaining the wing ability. After a quick battle, Kirby defeats the Birdon, however, he loses his ability and falls back on the warp star, causing it to crash. Kirby and Dee end up in a bush. Dee cries about his ripped bandanna while Kirby collects all the berries in the bush. King Dedede soon arrives, mocking Kirby before saying ,"You know the rules, what's your's is mine and what's mine is mine!" He then steals all of Kirby's berries and has his Waddle Dee minions carry him back to his castle. Saddened, Kirby brings Dee back to his house.He fixes his Bandanna, which Dee is so grateful about he gives Kirby a huge hug. Kirby and Dee reminisce on their long history together, the many adventures they went on, and how they met after Kirby saved him from a Grizzo. Kirby says goodbye as he walks home. Kirby thinks over Dedede's constant greed and mistreatment of Dreamland's citizens. Angered even more, Kirby heads over to Dedede's castle himself. He spies through the window where he hear's Dedede's plan to steal all of Dreamland's food. Kirby reports what he hears to Meta Knight, who then trains Kirby with several fights. Kirby loses all of them and Meta Knight says he is not ready to face Dedede. Meta Knight then flies off, leaving a distraught Kirby. Despite Meta Knight's warning, the next day Kirby rallies a band of dreamland inhabitants to defeat Dedede. They march into his castle, taking out several guards, however, most of Kirby's team is apprehended, leaving only Kirby and Bandanna Dee. They bust into Dedede's thrown room, finding Meta Knight already there. Meta Knight tells them to go, but the two refuse. After gaining the spear ability from Dee, the three team up against Dedede. After a long battle, Kirby and Dedede end up falling from the castle and battling each other alone. As the two continue their fight, they end up falling into an underground cave. Dedede falls onto a crystal structure, and it begins to crack. Both him and Kirby back up as Galacta Knight emerges, proclaiming that now that he's free, Popstar will be his. Kirby stands up and tries to stop him, however, Galacta Knight attacks, bringing the three of them out of the ground, and leaving Kirby fainted. He then lunges for Dedede's castle and despite Dedede begging him not to, he brings it to the ground. Dedede falls to the ground in sobs. As the citizens of dreamland run, Galacta Knight erupts several crystal formations from the ground. Several of the citizens end up trapped inside of them.. The sky goes red, and Galacta Knight proclaims he will take revenge on those who locked him up. He begins to fly away, slicing at several flying creatures as he does. Bandanna Waddle Dee and Meta Knight watch as Dreamland crumbles around them. Bandanna Dee panics and beings freaking out, however Meta Knight takes flight and heads for Galacta Knight. The two engage in a short lived sword duel, in which Galacta Knight emerges the victor. As he leaves, Kirby gets up and observes the chaos around him. He begins to cry seeing his home in shambles. Before long, Meta Knight finds him and takes him away. He brings Kirby to his cave, where he lectures him for letting such a powerful entity loose due to his carelessness in battling Dee. Kirby looks sadly over the horizon and nods. After his rant Meta Knight calms himself and sighs, telling Kirby they'll need help if they're gonna defeat Galacta Knight. Kirby perks up and is filled with confidence. He summons the warp star and both him and Galacta Knight look for help in defeating the deadly Knight. On their first stop, they arrive at a bay where they find Rick, Kine, and Coo. More coming soon Category:Kirby Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:2022 Films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo films Category:Video Game Movies